


Kith And Kin

by knitekat



Series: Kitverse [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Backstory, Banter, Bingo, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, House Hunting, Humans Giving Birth To Kittens, Humans Sucking Kittens, Kid Fic, Kittens, Knotting, M/M, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Omega Topping, Soul Bond, With Kittens, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester and Ditzy house hunt before the clowder help them move it. More importantly, the kittens are due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kith And Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta. 
> 
> A/B/O verse where humans give birth to kittens who change into human children at about 5 years old.

Lester pottered around the kitchen, preparing their coffees and a plate of biscuits for them to nibble on as they continued trying to find a house for themselves and their family-to-be. He returned the biscuit tin to the cupboard and the milk to the fridge before balancing the mugs and plate to take into the lounge. 

He paused as he entered the lounge, a soft smile on his face as he watched his mate. Ditzy was still flicking through the pile of property portfolios Lester had asked Lorraine to locate for him, a look of frustration on his face that Lester just wanted to kiss away. He frowned when Ditzy gave a low growl before he threw his current file onto an ever growing and somewhat tottering pile, before sighing and running a hand through his hair. Lester couldn't remain still, he needed to comfort his mate and moved towards him to hand over a mug before sitting beside him on the settee. 

“Thanks,” Ditzy murmured as he leaned against Lester's side and sipped his drink carefully. “I could do with a break.”

Lester wrapped an arm around Ditzy's waist and pressed a kiss against his hair. He nodded towards the pile he assumed Ditzy had rejected for one reason or another. “What wrong with them?”

“Not good enough for our kits,” Ditzy murmured appreciatively when he supped his coffee. “I want them to have a garden to play in, James.” He glanced towards the window of Lester's flat and nodded before adding, “And no busy roads.”

“That will be difficult in London,” Lester replied before leaning forward and leafing through the portfolios, pausing every so often over one before continuing. He finally stopped at one, speed reading it before nodding to himself. “What about this one?”

Ditzy quirked an eyebrow before taking the document Lester offered him, looking through it as Lester watched him while trying to restrain his enthusiasm. The last thing Lester wanted was Ditzy feeling he was forced into having the house because his mate thought it was perfect. 

“It looks perfect, James, although just how many bedrooms do you think we need?” Ditzy asked as he stared at the photograph. 

Lester shrugged. “One for us and I'd like one for each of our kits, an office for me and a couple of guest rooms.” 

“Guest rooms?” Ditzy queried before blinking. “Just how many kits do you think we're having?”

“How many kits were in your kindle?” Lester asked instead of replying. “I'm one of four.”

Ditzy shook his head fondly. “I know you know this, James. The number of kits in a omega's birth kindle is considered to be the indicator to how many kits they'll have. And I only had a brother.”

Lester nodded. “I had to sit through human reproduction at school, David,” he gave a mock shudder that had Ditzy chuckling, before continuing, “but I also know I sired three kits on a queen who was a singleton and I'm not the first alpha to do so with an omega.”

“I did say indicator, love,” Ditzy smiled, “I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I might only have one kit.”

“I don't care about how many we have, or their sex or designation, David, just that they're healthy and so are you,” Lester told him firmly. “I'm not one of those alphas who has to crow about how many alpha kits they've sired, I just wanted you to be ready...” He trailed off with a helpless shrug and looked down, remembering how his previous queen had been so convinced he'd only have a single kit and how he'd reacted at giving birth to three. 

“Oh James.” Ditzy pulled him in for a hug. “I'd be ecstatic with our kits, no matter how many there are.” He smiled softly as he rubbed their noses together. “No matter if we have one or your super-potent alpha seed has knocked me up with multiple kits.” 

Lester looked worried when Ditzy winced and held his belly. “David? Is something wrong?”

“Shh, I'm fine.” Ditzy smiled in wonder before grabbing Lester's hand and pressing it against his belly. “Feel that, love?”

Lester stared at his mate's slightly rounded belly, wondering what Ditzy meant before his mate smiled and opened their bond wide. Lester almost spat with surprise when he felt the odd sensation from Ditzy's belly, a feeling that echoed in his own. “What?”

Ditzy grinned at him. “They're moving, love. Do you feel them?”

“I can.” Lester looked up at Ditzy, knowing all his emotions were on show as he said in a voice full of wonder. “I can feel them.”

Ditzy nodded. “I'm carrying at least two, maybe three, by the feel of it.” He tugged Lester in for a kiss. “But don't look so smug, if I have more than two you'll be helping to feed them.” 

Lester looked down, his expression fixed as he tried to control the memories Ditzy's words invoked, struggling to shield his emotions from the bond. He heard Ditzy's spit before his mate forced him to look at him and rubbed their noses together. “Fuck, James. I didn't mean...”

Lester silenced him with a kiss, feeling his mate's sadness at reminding him of his loss. “I know.” He placed his hand back on Ditzy's stomach. “I miss my kits but there’s nothing I can do about it. They'll have forgotten all about me.” He leaned in and kissed the sad look from Ditzy's face. “And I have you now, you and our kits.”

“And my clowder.” Ditzy nuzzled Lester's neck, causing him to arch into the contact and clutch at Ditzy. “They'd be your clowder too if they weren't so convinced you'd say no.”

“I'm their boss, David,” Lester reminded him, even though he knew that was a pitiful excuse, after all, he'd crossed that line when he'd become involved with Ditzy. 

“That's your excuse?” Ditzy asked. 

Lester shrugged when he noticed the expression on Ditzy's face and knew his mate was thinking the same thing he had. “I...” He shook his head, knowing he didn't need to tell Ditzy his reason, the pain of his loss had to be echoing through their bond. He knew it was when Ditzy grabbed him, kissed him hard and flooded their bond with love. “I'm sorry, David.”

“Shh.” Ditzy purred gently in Lester's ear, “Don't apologise. My clowder will still be there when you're ready.” He stroked a hand down Lester's back until he relaxed in Ditzy's arms. “Now, shall we get back to looking at that house?”

Lester swallowed and sat up, his gaze lowered before he felt Ditzy's love through their bond. He looked up and managed to smile. “Of course.” He paused and reached out for Ditzy's hand, lifting it to his lips. “And I will think about what you said.” At Ditzy's puzzled look, he added, “About your clowder.”

Ditzy nodded but thankfully dropped the subject as he turned back to the portfolio. He flicked through it once more. “It has a huge garden, James, it must cost the earth.” He turned to the back page, his eyes widening before he looked up at Lester. “Fuck, James. Have you seen the price?”

“I can afford it, David,” Lester murmured before realising that probably wasn't the wisest thing to say and raised his hands. “Sorry, David. I didn't mean it like that.”

“You're not paying for everything, James,” Ditzy informed him, the determined look on his face telling Lester he wouldn't back down. “I can contribute.” He smiled wryly. “You do pay me, you know.” 

“I had noticed it coming out of my budget, terrible expense,” Lester snarked back, although he knew it was half-hearted at best. He really wanted the house and he wanted Ditzy to want it too. “We'll sort the household bills out once we have the house, how does that sound?”

“Like you're manipulating me into agreeing for you to pay for everything,” Ditzy told him firmly, before smiling to take the bite from his words. “I know you want that house, James, and it would be perfect for our kits, but you don't have to pay for everything. Let me contribute.” 

“I didn't mean anything...” Lester started, feeling he'd made a mess of things, like he had with his first queen. 

“Shh.” Ditzy tugged Lester down for a nose rub before purring in his ear. “I know you didn't. I just want to pay my fair share.” He chuckled slightly. “And I'll get the clowder to help us move in, decorate and kit-proof everything.”

Lester let Ditzy's love flow through him, calming him from his worries before his mate's words registered with him and he pulled back slightly to raise an enquiring eyebrow at him. “Planning on getting me used to them, are you?”

Ditzy grinned. “If it works...” He shook his head. “No, James. But they're my clowder, I've already had Lyle and Blade ask about what they can do to help.”

Lester sighed before a slight smile played around his lips. “Hence why I wanted guest rooms.”

“You crafty bugger,” Ditzy exclaimed. 

Lester looked away. “I'm not taking you away from your clowder, David.”

“Oh, James.” Ditzy grabbed Lester's arm and tugged him down until his head was resting on Ditzy's lap, his ear pressed against his mate's slightly rounded belly. “I have never even considered you'd do that.”

Lester lay there, feeling Ditzy purr calmingly in his ear as he stroked his back, the quiet rustle of pages being turned lulling him to doze. He was almost asleep when Ditzy dropped the portfolio to the floor and he jerked awake, his eyes flickering from the document to Ditzy and back again. “David?”

“Shh,” Ditzy murmured and pulled Lester back down, opening their bond and letting Lester feel his contentedness. “It really is perfect, James. Everything we, everything our kits, could ever want.”

“You'll let me buy it?” Lester enquired quietly, gazing up at Ditzy while trying to keep the hope out of his voice and off his face. 

“Yes, James, you can.” Ditzy raised a hand when a wide grin appeared on Lester's face. “But I want to come along when we exchange contracts and we need a lawyer to look it over.”

Lester nodded. “I've already had my lawyer check them out, David. I didn't want to waste our time on rubbish.” He glanced at Ditzy for a moment, wondering if he'd cross a line before relaxing when Ditzy nodded.

“Good idea.” Ditzy smiled, leaning in for a kiss. “Stop worrying, James. I'm not going to leave you because you've made a few decisions without me.”

“You won't?” Lester asked without thinking, before muttering “Shit!”

“I'd ask for his name, but you wouldn't give it to me, would you?” 

“Much as I appreciate the sentiment, David...”

Ditzy stopped his words with a kiss. “I wasn't suggesting killing him.” Ditzy gave him an evil smile. “Just setting Lyle and some of the boys on him, or maybe seeing what Connor could do...”

Lester just stared at Ditzy for a moment in shock as he realised just how lucky he was to have Ditzy “Oh, David. I love you so much.”

“I think it's bedtime if you're getting sappy on me, love.” Ditzy rose and tugged Lester with him. “Come to bed, James. I want to feel you.”

“Are you sure?” Lester's gaze dropped to his mate's belly. 

“Yes, James.” Ditzy reached out for his hand and squeezed it. “I'm a medic, I think I know if it's OK to have sex during pregnancy.”

***

Lester found himself mesmerised as he watched Ditzy strip, revealing himself bit by bit. When Ditzy was naked before him, his rounded belly on display, Lester had to move. He reached out, his hand caressing Ditzy's belly, knowing his kits were growing inside.

“To paraphrase you, James, much as I appreciate the sentiment, will you please get naked.”

Lester smiled and ducked down to press a kiss against Ditzy's belly before nodding. “Get yourself comfortable and I'll join you in a minute.”

“Oh fuck, you're going to fold your clothes neatly.” Ditzy collapsed on the bed in a dramatic flop. 

“I thought you were a soldier, not an actor.” Lester smirked at him before removing his clothes, quicker than normal although he still placed them neatly on a chair.

“At the moment, I'm severely in need of a fuck and my mate is denying me.” Ditzy muttered as he opened his legs and stroked himself, before sliding a finger into his omega channel and giving a filthy moan.

Lester paused in his folding, turning around to see what his mate was doing. He licked his lips and growled deep in his throat as Ditzy sent all his need and love through their bond. He tossed his shirt to one side before leaping onto the bed and kissing Ditzy hungrily. His lips searing a path southwards, the feedback he was getting from Ditzy driving him onwards. Lester looked up as he nuzzled the patch of fur on Ditzy's belly, showing all his teeth when he meet Ditzy's desire-darkened eyes. 

“Please, James.” Ditzy spread his thighs wider. “Need you in me.”

Lester chirped before he surged up to claim Ditzy's lips, sweeping his tongue inside when Ditzy opened his mouth as Lester buried himself balls deep. 

“Fuck!” Ditzy wrapped his legs around Lester's waist, drawing him deeper and squeezing. 

Lester set up a hard and fast rhythm, sinking deeply inside his mate's sweet heat before drawing out. He could feel his barb begin to fill and rubbed it against Ditzy's sensitive passage, feeling Ditzy buck into him. 

“More, James.” Ditzy cried out as Lester skewered him, his fingernails raking down Lester's back.

Lester chirped before thrusting in hard and freezing as his bard locked. He pulsed inside Ditzy as his mate's internal walls spasming around his cock, milking him.

***

Lester slowly woke, listening to the dawn chorus and smiling as he sensed Ditzy still slumbering beside him. He kept his emotions calm, having no wish to wake Ditzy yet, not when he could enjoy watching him sleep. He smiled when Ditzy snuggled against him, instinctively seeking him, and Lester couldn't resist resting his hand on Ditzy's belly.

“Morning, James,” Ditzy murmured as he woke and tugged Lester in for their morning nose rub. 

“Morning.” Lester continued to caress his mate's stomach. 

“I thought I'd miss having a flat stomach, but... seeing it grow with our kits...” Ditzy sounded awed. “As much as I can't wait to hold them, I think I will miss this.”

Lester smiled softly at the look on his mate's face and leaned in for a kiss. He had no wish to break the moment and ask the question that had been bothering him ever since they'd mated. 

“Have you thought about names, James?” Ditzy asked casually.

Lester bit back his spit of surprise when Ditzy asked the question on his mind, but knew he hadn't hidden his reaction when Ditzy quickly looked at him. “You want me to suggest names?”

“No...” Ditzy growled at Lester's accepting nod before pulling him into a tight hug. “Oh, James. Omegas might get to name their kits now, but I want to discuss and agree their names. They're your kits as much as they're mine.”

Lester felt the truth in his mate's words and nodded, too overwhelmed by the thought of how much Ditzy loved him to speak. He remembered how he'd suggested a few names to his first queen, only to be firmly told it wasn't anything to do with him, that alphas didn't get to name kits any more and it had been clear that had been the end of the discussion. 

“I'm not him, James.” Ditzy's angry tone had Lester looking up in shock, did his mate truly believe he'd ever compared them? “No, love. I know you don't believe that, but I had to say it.”

“To make sure I knew?” Lester queried even though he knew the answer. “What names have you thought about?”

“I've thought of a few.” Ditzy smiled slightly. “Lyle's suggested Jon.”

Lester rolled his eyes. “And remind Lyle he can name his own kits, if anyone would have him.”

Ditzy grinned back at him. “You know it's likely that everyone will want to suggest names to us.”

“Oh?” When Ditzy nodded, Lester shook his head before he chose his words carefully. “I'm not sure about naming them after anyone at the ARC, David. It could cause problems.”

“Mmm, good point.” Ditzy paused before adding, “Although, I was thinking about James.”

“Or ourselves.” Lester bit back the urge to squirm under the considering look Ditzy was giving him. 

“Jamie?” Ditzy suggested mildly, an eyebrow quirked in imitation of Lester. 

“David,” Lester started before sighing when his mate pouted at him and he reluctantly nodded. 

“Thank you, James.” Ditzy pulled him into a hug. “But I won't name one that unless you really agree to it, but, please, just think about it. For me.”

“We'll see,” Lester groused, although he knew Ditzy didn't take it seriously when he grinned back at him. “What other names have you got?”

“How about you start, James?” Ditzy countered. “This is a partnership, after all.” 

Lester paused, taking a moment to look deep into Ditzy's eyes before nodding, knowing his mate meant what he'd said. “I don't know,” He ran a hand through his hair. “I suggested a few before and they don't seem right to use now.”

“Why not?” Ditzy purred softly, the sound comforting Lester. “They were names you liked and, I assume, still like?”

Lester nodded. “For a girl, I liked Sam, Samantha.”

“And for a boy?”

Lester shrugged. “I had a couple, Richard or Liam.”

“I like them,” Ditzy murmured. “I've always liked Chloe or Anne for a girl, Callum, Joshua or Daniel for a boy as you aren't fond of Jamie.”

“Eight names, how do you decide which to use?” Lester muttered. 

“Nine,” Ditzy pointed out. “We could use some of them as second names.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Or a second kindle.”

Lester swallowed hard, ducking his head as he fought to control his reactions to Ditzy's declaration of commitment and love. He could feel Ditzy rub his back as his mate's purr filled his ears, lulling him back to sleep.

***

Lester woke to the smell of coffee being wafted under his nose and he was still half-asleep when he reached out for the mug, inhaling the steam as he waited for it to cool. “What time is it?”

“Ten.” Ditzy rested a hand on his chest. “And before you start fretting, I've told Lorraine we won't be in today as we're buying a house.”

“Er...” Lester began, knowing he should have admitted the truth earlier and he could only hope that his mate didn't get angry with him, didn't leave him over it. 

“James?” Ditzy asked. The fact that he'd taken Lester's coffee and was purring softly told Lester he'd let at least some of his anxiety bleed through the bond. 

“I... er.” Lester ground to a halt, knowing he needed to speak but terrified he'd made such a massive mistake and Ditzy would storm out of his life forever. Fuck! He didn't think he'd survive losing his kits again.

“Fuck!” Ditzy growled before he pulled Lester into a hug, purring as he stroked a hand over Lester's back. “Are you sure you won't tell me his name?”

Lester shook his head but didn't reply, not trusting his voice not to break and then he knew Ditzy would have Connor hunt down the name for him. 

“Come on, love,” Ditzy murmured, pressing kisses to the top of Lester's bowed head. “Just tell me, whatever it is, I promise I'll understand. OK?” When Lester still didn't speak, Ditzy gave a soft sigh. “It's about the house, isn't it?” 

Lester still couldn't speak but he managed to nod, albeit shakily.

“You're already exchanged contracts for it?” Ditzy asked. 

“No!” Lester shook his head violently. “I wouldn't, not without your agreement.”

“Then what?” 

Ditzy's tone was so reasonable that Lester knew he'd be a natural with their kits. He took a deep, calming breath before managing to speak. “I've put in an offer for it.” 

“You've told them you were going to buy it?” Ditzy asked, clearly wanting to clarify what Lester had said. “What would you have done if I had said no?”

“You didn't.” Lester shrugged. “And an offer isn't binding on either side, not until the contracts are exchanged.” He hunched his shoulders as if expecting an explosion. “I was sure you'd love it and I didn't want to risk losing it.”

Ditzy sighed softly. “Can I get Connor to find me his name?”

“David?” Lester had to ask, he didn't understand Ditzy's reaction. 

“The bastard who did such a number on your self-confidence,” Ditzy muttered angrily. “And no, I'm not leaving, James. Certainly not over you wanting the best for me, for us and our kits.”

***

Lester found it almost impossible to keep the grin from his face as he parked his Mercedes outside the house. He could hardly wait to show Ditzy around what he hoped would be their new home, even though he felt a frisson of worry that his mate might, somehow, find fault with it.

“It looks perfect, James,” Ditzy murmured as he clambered out of the car, a smile on his face as he nodded to the oak in the front garden. “And I can imagine our kits climbing that.”

“Please don't.” Lester eyed the oak thoughtfully. 

“You are not having it cut down.” Ditzy linked their arms together before strolling towards the front door. He paused at the base of the oak and grinned at Lester. “I bet you climbed trees when you were a kit and caused all kinds of mischief.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow before sighing heavily. “I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with my mother.” He groaned softly when Ditzy's grin widened, his mind playing all the things his mother could, and probably had, shown and told him. “I don't think I want to know.”

“Poor kit.” Ditzy chuckled at the glare Lester shot him. 

Lester rolled his eyes before tugging Ditzy towards the front door, pulling the key from his pocket before opening the door. “After you, David.”

Ditzy shook his head. “Together.”

Lester smiled, leaning in to rub noses with his mate. He walked arm-in-arm with Ditzy around their new house, seeing Ditzy's face light up as he inspected it. 

“It really is perfect,” Ditzy murmured as he dragged Lester into another room. “Hmm, would you want this one as your office or the one we were just in?”

Lester couldn't help his smile at Ditzy's comment, knowing it meant his mate wanted the house as much as he did. He walked over to the window, smiling at the view of the garden. He could sit up here working and still be able to watch his kits play. “This one.”

“You do know I won't let you work all hours just because you can watch them from up here.” Ditzy nodded at the garden. “I expect you to be a hands-on parent.”

“I plan to be.” Lester leaned against his omega and stared into the garden, his eyes picking up several features which would need to be sorted before the kits could play in it. “Well, David?”

“It's perfect, love.” Ditzy pulled Lester in for a kiss, his tongue asking for entrance which Lester gladly granted. 

“So... I can tell my lawyer to start buying it.” Lester asked, knowing Ditzy wouldn't miss the note of uncertainty in his voice. 

“Yes, love.” Ditzy told him, rubbing their noses together. “It'll be absolutely perfect for our kits.”

“I knew...” Lester paused before continuing, a slight smile on his face. “I hoped you'd like it.” He caressed Ditzy's face. “I'll call my lawyer to arrange the purchase, hopefully we can exchange contracts today.”

“That will take time to arrange?” Ditzy enquired, a slight smile on his lips. 

“I expect so...” Lester quirked an eyebrow in silent question, knowing his mate was up to something. 

“Good. I think we passed a pub on the way here.” Ditzy grinned. “I'm famished.”

***

Lester smiled as he watched his mate potter about their new house, moving an ornament a fraction of an inch here or swapping books over there. He licked his lips when Ditzy bent over to pick up a book he'd knocked to the floor, his gaze fixed on how good Ditzy's arse looked in his jeans and he wanted, no, he needed him.

Something must have leaked through their bond for Ditzy glanced over and gave a needy little chirp. “Please, James.”

Lester wanted to, so bloody much, and he took a step towards Ditzy before he remembered something very important. “What time is your clowder due?”

Ditzy glanced at his watch. “Shit! In ten minutes. And it isn't just them, Lorraine and Ms Lewis will be here and several others from the ARC, something about looking after all the workers.” He looked around as if expecting someone to be spying on them. “I think it is just to be nosy.”

“Jenny did mention something about refreshments.” Lester sighed heavily, knowing they didn't have time for what he... they wanted to do. Ten minutes, however, was still ten minutes and Lester would take what he could get. He closed the distance between them and pulled Ditzy into a kiss, licking his mate's lips until Ditzy granted him access. He groaned when he felt Ditzy deepen their kiss and pressed him against the nearest wall, hands caressing and touching and...

*Ding-dong*

Lester sighed when the doorbell rang and interrupted their kiss. He glared as he opened the door before remembering that it would more than likely be the clowder and the other staff due to arrive. “Ah, Lorraine.”

Lorraine took one look at him before expertly stepping on a sniggering Lyle's toes. “Sir James. I hope we aren't too early.”

“Or interrupting anything.” Lyle muttered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively before yelping when Lorraine's heels found his toes once more. 

“Not at all, Ms... Lorraine.” Lester stepped back to allow them entrance, his eyebrow quirking slightly at the number of people apparently willing to help them move and he found himself agreeing with his mate, bloody hell, since when had he become the subject of gossip? His gaze found Ditzy and he knew, it wasn't gossip... it was... he almost shook his head at that thought. 

Jenny smiled before taking charge and Lester did shake his head as she soon organised the various volunteers into teams responsible for moving furniture and other items, kit-proofing both the house and garden and generate vast quantities of tea, coffee and food to supply the hungry and thirsty workers. 

Lester was somewhat surprised at how fast the house was finished and didn't object when the house-moving turned into an impromptu barbecue, once more presided over by Blade. He even found himself wondering if this might become a regular occurrence... before dismissing the idea as yet more wishful thinking.

***

Lester moaned softly when Ditzy's talented fingers dug into his tense shoulders. “I'm sure I'm supposed to be looking after you.” He yelped when Ditzy cuffed him lightly.

“Big kit.” Ditzy murmured and dropped a kiss to the back of Lester's neck. “Being in a relationship means looking after each other.” He turned his attention to Lester's shoulder, “And you've been doing the heavily lifting.”

“Mostly that was the soldiers.” Lester yelped again when Ditzy's fingers found a knot. “I was directing with the occasional spot of kit-proofing.”

“I saw you lugging boxes into your office.” Ditzy replied. “As if everyone here didn't have clearance.”

“I just wanted to make sure it was set up correctly.” Lester slowly relaxed as Ditzy's magic hands swept over his skin. 

“Ha.” Ditzy snorted. “I think it's you being a control freak.” 

“That too,” Lester agreed happily.

“I think Blade and Finn have sorted out most of the garden for us, with Connor's help on what is or isn't a dangerous plant.”

“Hmm.” Lester snuggled into the pillow. “We'll get an expert to check next week. Just to be certain.”

“Sounds good,” Ditzy murmured before feathering a kiss on Lester's shoulder. “Feeling better?” Ditzy tapped Lester's face when he just mumbled in agreement. “Don't I get a reward for helping?”

Lester snorted into his pillow, imagining the pout on his lover's face and he couldn't resist, “Too relaxed.” 

Ditzy continued to stroke a hand over Lester's back before draping himself across his mate and pressing his cock against Lester's hip. “Are you sure about that?”

Lester turned his head to quirk an eyebrow at his mate. “I do hope you aren't going to teach our kits any bad habits?”

“No.” Ditzy gave him a wicked grin. “That's what we've got my clowder for.” 

Lester groaned at the thought of what Lyle would teach them and he had no wish to think about either Finn or Blade. “Fuck.”

“That's what I'm asking for, love.” Ditzy nudged him again. 

“There's lubricant in my top drawer,” Lester drawled as he spread his legs. 

“James?” Ditzy's hand froze on Lester's hip.

Lester wondered if he'd made another misstep, not all omegas liked topping, especially not with an alpha. “David? I... you...” He trailed off, uncertain if anything he said could make it better, and just waited to see what Ditzy's response would be. 

“You'd let me fuck you?” Ditzy asked, his finger now idly drawing patterns on Lester's hip.

“If you want to.” Lester attempted a nonchalant shrug but knew he'd failed when Ditzy sighed. 

“I've only ever topped with another omega.” Ditzy stopped for a moment. “Have you bottomed before, James?” Ditzy's finger was now trailing over Lester's arse cheek.

“Once or twice,” Lester drawled before feeling Ditzy's cock slide against him. “David, if you're going to rub off against me, I do hope you're going to clean up after yourself.”

“No.” Ditzy pulled away, chuckling at the whimper Lester would always deny he'd made. “I want to come inside you.”

Lester moaned softly before his common sense piped up and he asked, “David? Do you know what you're doing?”

“I had to sit through sex education as well, James,” Ditzy informed him. “Besides which, alphas aren't the only ones who experiment.”

Lester twitched slightly and spread his legs wider when he heard Ditzy open the lubricant. “Please, David.” He heard Ditzy groan before he felt a slippery finger skim his opening and almost unconsciously lifted his hips. 

“You look so good, James, lifting your arse up for me,” Ditzy rumbled as he rubbed his fingers against Lester's pucker. “Ready?”

Lester nodded before moaning when he felt a finger slip inside him, slowly probing and then it touched that spot inside him that made him see stars. “Fuck!”

Ditzy paused. “James?”

“Fine,” Lester murmured before pushing back for more, chirping and moaning as he lifted his hips in encouragement as Ditzy slowly opened him. He whimpered when the fingers slipped free, leaving him empty. 

Ditzy chirruped softly before Lester felt him press against him and then he was lost in the slow, exquisite feel of a cock stretching him as Ditzy pressed inside, filling him. Knowing that it was his mate taking him sent pleasure shooting through his body and Lester pushed back for more, rising to his knees and arching his back. “Fuck me, David.”

The feel of Ditzy thrusting in and out of him, touching that spot over and over again, was wonderful. He shoved back to meet each of Ditzy's thrusts and opened their bond, letting Ditzy feel how good he felt. He shuddered when Ditzy reciprocated, the feedback loop growing and he was soon crying out and coming, squeezing around Ditzy as he pulsed within him. He collapsed bonelessly onto their bed, feeling Ditzy slip from him and moaning at the loss. 

“James?” 

The concern in Ditzy's voice was clear and Lester groaned before managing to turn onto his back, grinning up at his mate before tugging him down for a kiss. “Fucking brilliant.”

“You liked it?” 

“You didn't?” Lester replied. 

Ditzy grinned. “As you said, fucking brilliant.” 

“Good enough for another go?” Lester asked, shifting into a more comfortable spot as his arse twinged in complaint, reminding him he hadn't bottomed since university.

“You'd bottom again?” Ditzy paused for a moment, a curious look on his face. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes to bottoming and I thought I was fucking you?” Lester replied before nodding, “Ah, right.” He waited for Ditzy to nod before shrugging. “If you'd like me to, but it is different when an alpha tops. I'll still barb you and an arse isn't as forgiving.”

Ditzy's eyebrow rose in interest. “But your partner liked it?” 

“We did it more than once,” Lester replied before adding, almost absentmindedly, “Feels bloody full but bloody good.”

“Feels?” Ditzy sat up and stared at him, his eyes wide. “You've bottomed with another alpha?”

“Er.” Lester knew how some omegas felt about alphas doing that, his previous queen had been disgusted with the thought and Lester remembered being so happy at the time he'd never mentioned his own experiences. 

“I'm not disgusted, James,” Ditzy murmured as he rubbed their noses together and Lester knew some of his worry must have leaked through the bond. He grinned wickedly before poking Lester in the shoulder. “Details.” 

Lester blinked at his mate, relaxing as he felt curiosity and love flow into him. He sighed and shrugged. “I experimented a little at uni.”

“And?”

“And I met another alpha, we got slightly drunk and got to talking about things.” 

“Things?” Ditzy sighed before straddling Lester's hips. “Spill it, James. If, that is, you don't want to die of blue balls.”

“You'd hold out on me?” Lester queried, tweaking one of Ditzy's nipples and feeling his mate grind against him. 

“James!” Ditzy grinned before stroking a firm hand down Lester's side. “Or I might have to use drastic measures.”

Lester scowled up at him, knowing Ditzy would tickle him if he didn't tell him. “Not all that much to tell. We met up again by chance, stopped off for a coffee and then went back to his room. His housemates had gone home so we had the time to experiment. Took turns barbing each other that weekend.”

“Fuck, James.” Ditzy groaned before levering himself up and sinking down on Lester's cock, riding him slowly. “That sounds so bloody hot.” He paused on the upstroke. “Want to fuck me like that?”

“Only if you want it.” Lester wished he'd never suggested it in the first place, he didn't want to hurt his mate. “It can be bloody intense if the alpha does it right. It feels different than when a beta or omega's inside you. Fuller, the stretch of the barb...the way it feels when it stimulates your prostate.” He sighed softly, “But it can also bloody hurt. One of my friends at uni, he was badly torn when an alpha took him.”

“Without adequate preparation, I assume?” Ditzy asked. “I've seen omegas torn because they didn't understand the need for lube.” He caressed Lester's cheek, before continuing, “And I know you'd prepare me correctly.”

“Always,” Lester murmured before tugging Ditzy down, nuzzling and licking his mate's neck as they climbed to sweet release.

***

Lester had carefully planned the weeks leading up to Ditzy's due date, scheduling and moving meetings with Lorraine's help until his calender contained only those few meetings no one else had the clearance to attend.

He stretched, but still felt tense, the need to move rising in him, no doubt caused by a two hour meeting that had seemed never-ending, especially when all he wanted was to be by Ditzy's side. The need to be with his mate when he was near term was almost overwhelming and not even leaving the bond open helped. He sighed, knowing he still had to drop his paperwork off for Lorraine to action and file before he could leave for the day. The loud shrill scream of the ADD had him stopping and mostly suppressing a groan. He'd just check out where the anomaly was, wish the team luck and remind them about expenses before he'd leave. 

“I'll take care of it, James.” Jenny stepped out of her office. “You should be with Lieutenant Owen.”

Lester paused for a moment, almost willing to surrender without a fight, but what would the harm be of asking a simple question? “Where is it, Mr Temple?” 

“Oh.” Connor frowned before rapidly tapping the keys again. 

Lester stepped closer, ignoring both Lorraine's and Jenny's attempts to get him to leave, sensing that all his plans were about to be destroyed and that he should have left when he'd had the chance, but he'd had to ask the bloody question. “Where, Mr Temple?” 

“We can take care of this, James.” Jenny repeated herself. 

“Mr Temple.” Lester's voice held an edge of alpha steel, feeling something nag at the back of his mind. 

Connor looked up, glancing at Jenny for help before answering Lester's question. “It's at Westminster.”

Lester almost rolled his eyes, Westminster was a large area. “Where precisely, Mr Temple?”

“At Westminster.” Connor glanced back at the ADD screens. “The Palace of Westminster. Parliament.”

“Fuck!” Lester couldn't say he was surprised by the news, but he also knew he couldn't let his people storm into Parliament, not if he wanted to keep his job. He glanced around, wondering which military team was on alert and met Stringer's eyes. “Captain, I want your team there now.”

“Yes, sir.” Stringer turned and began snapping orders at his men. 

“James?” Jenny grabbed Lester's arm as he strolled after the soldiers. “If you're planning on going anywhere but home...” Jenny's words died when Lester swung around to face her, a low growl rumbling from his throat. She sighed before nodding and glancing around the atrium before calling out, “Lorraine, contact Lieutenant Owen's clowder and inform them of the situation, see if you can get one of them to check in with him.”

***

Parliament seemed quiet when the ARC vehicles arrived, but Lester knew that didn't mean anything. He quickly checked the pistol he carried before striding towards the entrance, Jenny almost running to keep up with him and the soldiers hastily gathering their gear before following. He paused in the lobby, wondering which way to go and impatiently waiting for Connor to track the anomaly.

“Lester?” Lester mentally groaned when he heard Sir Charles Farrington-Worth's voice. The minister, just what he needed right now. “Is there a problem?”

Before Lester could reply, Connor entered the lobby and called out, “It's that way.” 

Farrington-Worth's eyes widened when he took in the detector in Connor's hands and the soldiers just clomping into the lobby. “An anomaly? Here?”

“I'm afraid so, sir,” Lester informed him. “If you could arrange for the building to be evacuated?”

Farrington-Worth nodded. “Of course.” He beckoned one of the guards over and relayed his message. “What it is this time?”

“We don't know yet,” Jenny smoothly slid into the conversation, before turning to Lester. “Sir, we've got this, go home. You should be home with your mate.”

“Ms Lewis,” Lester started before hissing and holding his stomach. What the fuck? He felt hands grip his arms before he heard Farrington-Worth's voice, as if from a great distance. “James? Are you feeling all right?”

Lester shook his head, feeling the room swim around him and then a wave of agony crashed through him and he'd have fallen if someone hadn't grabbed him. As it was, he cried out and felt himself eased to his knees, panting and gasping. He could hear sounds around him, buzzing like bees, but all his concentration was on the pain and... oh fuck. “David!” He yowled, knowing it was his mate's pain coursing through his body, before he knew nothing as he felt a sharp scratch against his neck.

***

Lester groaned as he woke, his head pillowed on something soft as voices faded in and out. He felt a hand brush the hair from his forehead as a familiar voice spoke to him, slowly he managed to concentrate on it and recognised Jenny's voice.

“James?” Jenny sounded worried as she continued to stroke a hand through Lester's hair. “Can you hear me, James?” 

He blinked, slowly focusing on her worried face before managing to speak, his voice hoarse as if he'd been screaming. “Jenny?”

“Thank God,” Jenny sounded so relieved he blinked at her. “You had us so worried screaming like that.”

Memory suddenly crashed down on Lester and he sat up quickly, wavering slightly as the quick movement had him swallowing bile. His gaze flickered around the lobby before he remembered what had happened. “David?”

“He's fine,” Jenny smiled, “I'll get someone to drive you home, once Jacks has checked you over.”

“The anomaly?” Lester stared before he realised the bond was silent, he couldn't feel his mate and turned to her. He didn't even try to keep the fear from his voice when he asked, “Jenny?” 

“Lieutenant Owen is fine, James.” Jenny smiled at him, a smile he recognised as one she'd perfected to calm panicking bystanders at anomaly shouts, and Lester wasn't sure to be relieved things would be OK or worried she hadn't told him something. “The anomaly's closed with only minor damage and no one was hurt.”

Before Lester could ask for more information about the anomaly or, more pressingly, about his mate, his attention was distracted by the minister as the man boomed. “Ah, awake again, James.” Lester blinked as the minister strolled towards him, a waiter following on his heels, a tray of drinks in his hands. “Time for a congratulatory drink before you go.”

“Minister?” Lester still felt out of it and his worry over Ditzy was becoming overwhelming, no matter Jenny's assurances that he was fine. 

“For your kits, man, for your kits.” Farrington-Worth smiled. “You old cat, you. Soul-bonded.”

“Kits?” Lester felt faint again and didn't resist when Jenny handed him a glass and made him drink the brandy.

***

Lester almost couldn't get his mind around the news that Ditzy had given birth to their kits and his entire trip home was a blur. He had calmed when he had felt the steady presence of Ditzy in the back of his mind, helped by the happiness, love and contentment that surged through the bond.

Blade opened the front door and guided Lester to the nursery he and the other soldiers had decorated. Not that Lester noticed that or the clowder gathered in the room, nothing but his mate kneeling on the carpet next to a basket of mewing kits. His walked forwards before his knees gave out again and he felt Ditzy draw him into a hug, stroking a hand over his back until Lester could regain his self-control. 

“Ready to meet our kits, James?” 

Lester nodded, still too awestruck to speak. 

Ditzy kissed him gently before picking up a smoky grey furred kit who mewed and blinked blue eyes at Lester. “This is Chloe.” 

Lester slowly reached out to take her before holding her close and purring. His voice was full of emotion as he whispered, “Hello, Chloe.” He smiled as the little kit squirmed in his hands and licked his chin. Lester held her for a moment longer before giving her back to Ditzy. 

Chloe mewed and opened her mouth and Ditzy smiled, dropping down to rub noses with her before he handed her over to Finn. 

“Hi, Chloe,” Finn murmured to her before he tugged his shirt open and set the smoky grey kit to his nipple. She was soon kneading gently as she latched on and fed. 

Lester gazed speechlessly as he watched his daughter feeding, until Ditzy nudged him to regain his attention and presented another of the kits, this one a beautiful black kit with crystal-clear green eyes. “And this is Samantha.”

Lester barely bit back his spit of shock as he stared at the kit bearing one of the names he'd favoured. “David?” He ducked his head when his voice cracked with emotion and felt the reassurance through their bond.

“I told you, James. These are our kits.” Ditzy held out the wiggling kit. 

Lester blinked back tears as he held the black kit up and rubbed noses with her. “Hi, Samantha.” He held her for some time before holding her out to Ditzy. 

“I'll take her.” Lyle reached out and soon the little black-furred kit was nuzzling against him before she found his nipple and happily fed. 

Lester smiled before the mewing from the basket drew his attention. “How many, David?”

“Five, love.” Ditzy told him proudly, “Five beautiful kits.”

“Five?” Lester's voice broke again as he took the little black and white furred kit Ditzy presented to him. 

“Two girls and three boys.” Ditzy informed him, “This is Joshua.”

“Hello, Joshua,” Lester murmured, bringing the little boy closer, rubbing their noses together until the kit squirmed and mewed. “Are you hungry?” He looked up before asking, “Lyle?”

“Pass him over.” Lyle called out, shifting the black kit slightly until he could get her brother attached. 

“And this is Richard.”

Lester smiled at the silver tabby kit who bore a name he'd favoured. The little kit opened his mouth in a yawn before he blinked his green eyes at Lester. “Hello, Richard. Aren’t you hungry too?”

“He'll have to wait a moment,” Ditzy murmured before reaching for the fifth and last kit. It took a moment for them to swap kittens and Richard settled to Ditzy's nipple with a happy purr. 

Lester smiled down at the ginger tiger-stripe kitten in his hands, brilliant green eyes staring up at him before the kit stuck its tongue out at him. He grinned as he looked up at Ditzy, “He looks just like I did.”

Ditzy nodded. “I know, your mother showed me pictures.” He paused before adding, “It's why I had to call him Jamie.” 

“It's perfect for him,” Lester replied, knowing he'd never quite convinced Ditzy that he didn't mind the name for one of their kits. Looking at the cheeky ginger kit, Lester knew the name was absolutely perfect for the little mischievous bundle of fur. He leaned in to kiss Ditzy and supported the little kit as he latched on and fed. 

Lester drew back and smiled widely as he glanced around their little group. He finally realised what he'd been too blind to understand, too scared of rejection to take the chance, that they'd been his family, his clowder for months.


End file.
